1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals can be easily carried and have one or more functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like. A mobile terminal can also capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Some mobile terminals can also be connected to a USB host device such as a computer to charge the terminal, to download music onto the terminal, etc. However, a special cable is required to connect the mobile terminal, which does not have a USB port, to the USB port of the computer.